A Whole New World
by SlinksterJamGirl
Summary: Harry and Draco are sent to the US to a MUGGLE School. How will they deal?


Title: A Whole New World Author: L D-chan Disclaimers: I do not own anyone in this story, except for the likenesses of myself, EB, Andy, Zach, Hank, Lila, Evan, Gus, Jake, Ashley, Ross, and any other Montessori/Central students. No money is being made from this story, it is purely for entertainment purposes. Warnings: Slash, OOC, Punky!Harry and Punky!Draco Pairings: DracoxHarry, DiasxZach, HankxLila, AshleyxElliot, AshleyxWinston Spoilers: None really Rating: NC-17 Summary: Draco and Harry get into trouble and are sent to the US to sort it out. Authors Notes: YAY!!!!! All my friends are in this one...and my hideous ex too....ugh. Mucho Gracias to Rage-something for "beta-ing" and giving the idea of what Draco and Harry did to get into this predicament...On with the show...  
  
~thoughts~  
  
A Whole New World  
  
"You're overreacting." Harry said while packing his trunk. "It's not like it's the end of the world..."  
  
"Overreacting? OVERREACTING?! I have not even BEGUN to overreact! This has barely even registered in my mind yet, and you think I'm overreacting. Nice." I shot at him, contemplating throwing something at his head.  
  
"We would've left in a week anyway, I don't see why you're so upset..." Harry trailed off looking at the venomous look on my face.  
  
"Yes. But then it would have been honorary. Now it's tainted."  
  
"Well it's not my fault." He pouted.  
  
This time I did throw something at him. "This. Is. ALL. Your Fault."  
  
"Now you're being unfair. This is as much your fault as it is mine." Harry said.  
  
At this statement I threw something at him again. "HOW exactly is any of this my fault? This was all *your* idea, is it my fault you dragged me along with you.?"  
  
Harry just sulked. "Of course it is. You do everything with me."  
  
I just sighed. "I hate you, you know that right?"  
  
Harry looked at his feet. "Please don't say that. I hate it when you say that..."  
  
"Do I look like I care?!?! You get me dishonorably discharged from Hogwarts to go live in AMERICA, and go to a MUGGLE SCHOOL and you expect me not to HATE YOU?!?!?!?! You're MAD!!!"  
  
Harry looked pathetic. His green eyes were filling with tears.  
  
Inwardly, I was melting. Outwardly, I was looking angry as the day I was born. I stormed off down the stairs and sat on the couch thinking about what had happened that day.  
  
That was the way I fell asleep, on the couch in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
*************  
  
I awoke to someone repeatedly poking my shoulder. I grunted and rolled over. The poking became more insistent.  
  
"...Sod off..." I mumbled at the poker without opening my eyes.  
  
"Ahem..." The mysterious poker said.  
  
I knew that voice. "Professor McGonagall!" I bolted upright.  
  
"Mister Malfoy, may I remind you that this is the GRYFFINDOR common room." She said looking particularly angry.  
  
"Sorry Professor, I was speaking with...a...friend and I fell asleep here. Believe me, It won't happen again."  
  
"I am well aware of that fact. You are leaving today, remember?"  
  
"...Yes ma'am."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you and mister Potter now please. I will get him now, stay here for the time being." Professor McGonagall said.  
  
She swept up the staircase to the 6th year boys dormitories and left me to my thoughts.  
  
~Falling in love with Harry was like falling asleep knees first in a vat of melted Chocolate mixed with pink and gray fog. The first thing that sprang into my heart was how big his soul seemed, when mine was smaller than a microscopic virus inside an evil heart. But he looked past my faults, he looked so deep inside my being that he set me free and I rose up into the atmosphere of his affection and rained on it, giving everything a pinky, floaty, dead sort of look. I loved it. He made love to it, and that's how we came to be...~  
  
About this point McGonagall came back with Harry. He gave me his best puppy-dog face and I relented, giving him a small smile when McGonagall's back was turned. He brightened up significantly after that.  
  
"Follow me, and do try to keep up." She said as she marched us out into the corridors.  
  
We followed her for about ten minutes before we came to a hideously ugly gargoyle. McGonagall must've whispered a password or something because a moment later, it came to life and sprang aside to let us through.  
  
We started up the staircase. Harry slowed slightly to grab my hand and gave it a small squeeze. When we got to Professor Dumbledore's office, Professor McGonagall knocked briskly three times and the door opened magically.  
  
She ushered me and Harry inside and we faced a very grim looking Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy." He gave barely civil nods to us. "You are aware of your punishments, I'm sure."  
  
At this I said, "Is it really necessary for us to be going to a MUGGLE school?!"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes flashed. "Was it really necessary for you both to transfigure Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle into A rabbit and a gerbil? Pink and green ones, no less. I think your punishment is acceptable, as it has already been cleared through the school governors. Your father being one of them, mister Malfoy. So do not question my judgment. You may leave now."  
  
"Fine...who needs this shitty school anyway?" I knew I was being childish but I was being ripped from everything I had ever known and thrown into a whole new world. And it hurt to know that my so-called father had helped with it. But I had to get on with it. So I turned on my heel and strode out of the office.  
  
Harry followed me and right before we closed the door we heard Dumbledore's voice say, "You disappointed me Harry..."  
  
When we got our things and walked to the main door, there was a crowd waiting for us. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Rubeus Hagrid, Pansy Parkinson (holding a rabbit and a gerbil), and Blaise Zabini.  
  
"Are you ready Harry?" I asked quietly.  
  
"As I'll ever be, love." He answered.  
  
And we left, hand in hand. With no worries. With no good byes. With no attachments, save each other. And with everything to look forward to.  
  
~*~OWARI~*~  
  
I don't know if I should continue this or not, I'll need at least 13 reviews to continue it! ~~~SJG~~~ 


End file.
